Officer Down: The New Normal
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Ah really just random moments with Hotch, Emily, Jack, Haley and Sean. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Next Officer Down with me. We haven't seen Jack in a while so I thought I'd bring him back for a visit. We might see Haley too. And even Sean, not sure yet. Don't really have anything else for ya so have fun.

Disclaimer: I own the baby. *pauses* Does that sound wrong to anyone else?

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily wanted to whine as she shifted for the fourth time in as many minutes. With her ever expanding stomach, it was becoming impossible to find a comfortable position at her desk.

"You okay there, Em?" Morgan asked.

Emily glared at him over her shoulder. "I'm just great Morgan."

With some effort, Emily pushed herself out of her chair and made her way up to Hotch's office. It was his fault she was like this so he would get to deal with her whining. Thankfully she was still thinking mostly straight and remembered to knock before going in cause Strauss was parked in one of Hotch's guest chairs.

Okay, Emily thought, how did I miss her coming through the bullpen?

"What's up Em?" Hotch asked, pretending the Section Chief wasn't there.

Emily decided to do the same. "Your daughter is making it impossible for me to work."

Hotch almost smiled. He knew this was coming. "Bring your laptop and files up here. You can stretch out on the couch."

Emily smiled. "Thank you." she looked at Strauss. "Ma'am."

Strauss watched Emily leave before looking back at Hotch.

"This is the kind of thing I'm talking about Agent." Strauss said. "You can't be seen showing one agent special treatment."

Hotch almost rolled his eyes. "Ma'am, everyone on the team knows Emily's carrying my child and if I wasn't acting the way I am towards her, then we'd have a problem. This team is a family Ma'am, we take care of each other."

Strauss didn't respond. She just shook her head and left Hotch's office. Hotch let out a laugh as Emily smiled sweetly at the Section Chief before glaring at the back of the woman's head.

"You're lucky she didn't turn around." Hotch said as Emily settled her things on the table by the couch.

Emily shrugged. "Oh well if she had. I'll just blame it on hormones."

Hotch laughed. "Oh nice, use the baby."

Emily smiled. "Hey, she's making it hard for Mommy to work so she takes the blame when I get testy."

Hotch stood up and moved to Emily's side. Bending down, he kissed her and then her stomach.

"Well now Mommy can work so no more blaming Mattie." Hotch said softly.

Emily smiled softly. "Fine."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Haley opened the front door to let Hotch and Emily in.

"Hey guys," Haley said, stepping aside. "Captain America is almost ready."

Jack, who'd been running around in a cape, stopped. "I'm not Captain America Mommy. That's Daddy."

Haley and Emily laughed while Hotch shook his head and scooped Jack up.

"Is that right?" Hotch asked, tickling his son.

Haley and Emily watched the two with a smile before Emily was distracted by the baby kicking.

"I think she likes the sound of her daddy and brother playing." Emily said, pressing a hand to her stomach.

Haley smiled, following Emily's example. As Emily's pregnancy went on, she and Haley had grown closer, bonding over the pregnancy. While Dave said Hotch should be careful, his ex wife and current girlfriend being friends can never be good, Hotch was happy to see it.

"She's strong." Haley said, feeling the kick.

Emily nodded. "It's a lovely thing to wake up to in the middle of the night."

Haley laughed. "Jack used to do the same thing. Just hope you don't have to be on bed rest for the last six weeks."

Emily cringed. "I may possibly go insane if that happens."

"I almost did." Haley said. "It is not fun. But it seems to come with carrying Hotchner children. According to Aaron, his mother was the same with him and Sean."

Emily grinned. "Maybe it's just carrying the Hotchner men then."

Haley and Emily started laughing harder, which caught Hotch and Jack's attention. The two exchanged a look.

"Why they laughing Daddy?" Jack asked.

Hotch watched the two women. "I have no idea Jack."

Jack frowned then raised his little voice. "Mommy! Emmy! Why you laughing?"

The two women looked at the boys then back at each other before answering together.

"No reason."

Hotch mimicked Jack's frown. Well that couldn't be good.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean smiled as he heard his brother and nephew's voices drift into the restaurant along with the woman who was quickly becoming like his sister. Looking up, Sean saw the three walk over to him. He knew about Emily's pregnancy so her stomach wasn't much of a shock. What was, was the glow that seemed to be emanating from her. He could remember Haley looking close to the same but it was nothing like Emily. Course, Sean knew the two women were polar opposites so that wasn't too much of a surprise.

"Well what brings this happy bunch into my place tonight?" Sean asked.

"We here to eat!" Jack said from his father's arms.

Sean laughed. "Well I kinda figured that one Buddy."

Jack frowned. "Then why you ask?"

Emily and Hotch laughed.

"You're not winning that one." Emily said.

Sean shook his head, smiling. "Of course." he looked over his shoulder. "Mitch! I'm taking a break to eat with my family."

A dark haired man nodded. "Sure Sean."

Sean waved them on. "Let's go eat."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, so this whole thing was kinda completely pointless but I love how it went. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
